The present invention relates to ball bearings and more specifically to a ball bearing assembly for belt support rolls with sheet metal bearing rings which are provided in conjunction with the sections which carry the race rings for the bearings with inwardly and outwardly directed ring flanges.
Bearing rings made of sheet metal, for example, for conveyor belt rolls for light goods are previously known. A known design of this type is shown in German DT-"Gbm" No. 7,334,209. In this assembly the outer ring made of sheet metal is pushed out of the bearing top as an integral part of the closing cap and the inside ring which is made as a deep drawn part is designed in one piece with a dust cover formed as a ring flange. The ring flanges which span both bearing rings on the components which carry the races are directed outwardly or inwardly to the same side of the bearing.
This known construction has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, it has been found that the construction and arrangement precludes filling the bearing with the optimal number of rolling elements and accordingly the load carrying capacity is small. Further, the construction does not lend itself to pre-tensioning of the bearing so that it is free from play in an axial direction. Additionally the seal does not provide optimum sealing characteristics in preventing loss of lubrcating agent from the bearing or preventing ingress or penetration of foreign matter from outside into the bearing. Accordingly, in applications such as underground mining, dust particles, penetrate the bearing resulting in premature failure and a foreshortened useful life. In some instances separate seals are used and this produced an even wider design that also has the effect of unfavorably changing the support width between the pairs of bearings and the points of load distribution. Lastly the bearing rings of these known bearing designs are of a rather complex and difficult to manufacture shape which increases the cost of production and the cost of the finished product.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ball bearing assembly especially adapted for belt support rolls with sheet metal bearing rings which is of a comparatively simplified configuration and therefore easy and economical to manufacture and which is characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement providing an optimal load carrying capacity with high rigidity and effective sealing against escape of lubricant and ingress of foreign particulate matter.